1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to control of a print managing server which is connected to a plurality of printers through a network and stores print data which can be printed by the printer in combination with user information.
2. Description of the Related Art
Hitherto, a print system of what is called “pull print (accumulation print)” in which only the authenticated user makes a print request to print data which has temporarily been accumulated onto a server from a printing apparatus, thereby enabling the print data to be output from the printing apparatus has been proposed. Thus, the print data corresponding to the authenticated user can be output from a desired printing apparatus.
For example, in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2006-099714, there has been disclosed a print system in which an IC card authenticating process is executed by a multi-function apparatus, print data of the authenticated user is specified by a print managing server, and a print command is transmitted to a print server in which the specified print data has been stored, thereby enabling the print data of the authenticated user to be printed by a desired printing apparatus.
However, in the case of using the foregoing prior art by using authenticating means using, for example, contactless type IC card, once an authentication is made, a subsequent process (printing) is executed. Therefore, the IC card is not necessary until the process of a whole sheet responsive to a job to which an execution of the printing has been instructed is completed (or, the IC card is not necessary at all for the subsequent process), so that another printing can be executed by another printer although the printing is being executed (particularly, when a large quantity of printing is being executed, since it takes a long time until a sheet discharge is long, such a situation is liable to occur).
That is, in the related art, there is such a problem that since one user can simultaneously execute the printing by a plurality of printers, a state of a low security occurs.